Outubro e Abril
by Helena de Troia
Summary: Porque não importa o quão rigoroso seja o outono, a primavera sempre chegará para repor as flores. Revisado.


**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha não me pertence, infelizmente é da autoria de Rumiko Takahashi, mas o Sesshoumaru é meu!

**N/A:**_Gente, recomendo fortemente que leiam a fic acompanhada da música!_Aqui um pequeno link para a música: http:/wwwPONTOyoutubePONTOcom/watch?v=fygBE8dNawU (substituam os PONTOS pelo sinal xD)

Erros? Me mandem um e-mail, ou uma mensagem. Boa Leitura!

* * *

_October and April_

_**She was like april skies, sunrise in her eyes**_

_(Ela era como os céus de abril, o nascer do sol em seus olhos__)_

O tímido brilho da lua era refletido pelos alvos cabelos daquela criatura. Era uma noite comum, como todas as outras. Então, por que ele se sentia tão vazio?

Sesshoumaru, o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, estava inquieto naquela noite. Manteve-se calado, como sempre, limitando-se a observar aquele astro, suspenso majestosamente no céu.

_**Child of light, shining star, fire in her heart**__**…**_

_(Criança de luz, estrela reluzente, fogo em seu coração...)_

Desde que se separou de Rin seu humor mudara para a pior: irritava-se facilmente e descontava a ira em seu pobre servo Jaken. Este, já preocupado com os ataques de violência, também não sabia o que se passava com seu venerado mestre.

…_**Brightest day, melting snow, breaking through the chill…**_

_(...O dia mais claro, derretendo a neve, rompendo o frio...)_

"_Sentimentos humanos..." _Conteu um rosnado de angústia e raiva, que rasgava sua garganta. "_Mas que diabos!"_ Como algo assim pôde acontecer com _ele_?

Levantou-se e seguiu viagem. Detestava parar para 'descansar'. Afinal, adquirira este hábito apenas por causa _dela, _aquela frágil estrela brilhante_._

_**...October and april**_

_**(...**__Outubro e abril)_

_Ela..._

Faziam três anos que seu mestre a deixara naquele vilarejo. Sem despedidas, ou troca de olhares. Simplesmente a abandonara, como uma trouxa velha e sem serventia.

_**He was like frozen sky in october night**__**…**_

_(Ele era como o céu gélido numa noite de outubro...)_

"_Não, não, não_!" Sua inocência não permitia aceitar a cruel realidade. Conhecia bem seu mestre. Estava habituada à frieza costumeira, suas palavras isentas de sentimentos e seus gestos pouco carinhosos. Mas mesmo assim... _mesmo assim_... Acreditava que um dia ele voltaria.

…_**Darkest cloud, endless storm, raining from his heart…**_

_(...A nuvem mais densa, tempestade interminável, que chovia do seu coração...)_

"..._Voltará, certo?"_ Repetia todas as noites para si mesma, a incerteza refletida em seus olhos.

Admirava o luar daquela noite, caminhando sem destino. Queria apenas sentir a brisa acariciando-lhe a face, fazendo-a esquecer daquela dor que se tornara insuportável de uns tempos para cá. _Precisava vê-lo._ Queria voltar a sorrir de verdade, ao lado _dele._ Queria voltar a ser aquela, agora crescida, menina radiante e feliz que sempre fora ao seu lado_._

"..._Senhor Sesshoumaru" _ Fungou, limpando uma tímida lágrima que brotara no canto de seus olhos, e voltou a caminhar. Seu coração estava apertado naquela noite, como se estivesse prestes a se partir em mil pedaços.

…_**Coldest month, deepest cool tearing down the spring…**_

_(O mês mais frio, profundo frescor derrubando a primavera)_

Acelerou o passo, queria esquecer de tudo, deixar seu passado para trás junto com a poeira que levantava do solo.

_"Esqueça, esqueça, sua tola!" _A inocência começava a se corromper, dando lugar para o sentimento de traição._ "Senhor Sesshoumaru, o Senhor me traiu!"_

Não.

Não queria acreditar nisso, queria vê-lo mais uma vez. "_Apenas mais uma vez,_ _e então..."_

_**...October and april**_

_(...Outubro e abril)_

Rin corria com todas as suas forças agora, desviando-se desajeitadamente dos galhos e arbustos que apareciam em seu caminho.

_**Like hate and love**__**  
**__**World's apart**__**  
**__**This fatal love was like poison right from the start**__**  
**__**Like light and dark**__**  
**__**World's apart**__**  
**__**This fatal love was like poison right from the start**_

_(Como ódio e amor__  
__Mundos à parte__  
__Este amor fatal foi como um veneno desde o início__  
__Como luz e escuridão__  
__Distante do mundo__  
__Este amor fatal foi como veneno desde o início__ )_

Tropeçou, indo de encontro ao chão. Demorou-se a levantar, cansada de toda aquela corrida. Ainda era humana_, _afinal.

Uma humana.

A raça que seu Lorde mais _desprezava._

_**We were like loaded guns**__**  
**__**Sacrificed our lives…**_

_(Nós éramos como armas carregadas__  
__Sacrificamos nossas vidas...)_

Seus olhos estavam marejados. Não podia desistir agora! Apoiou os braços no chão, e ajoelhou-se na grama, limpando suas vestes e sua face.

Levantou o olhar, e seu coração disparou. "_Uma mão..."_ não uma mão qualquer, a mão _dele._

Atreveu-se a erguer mais a cabeça para que pudesse espiar melhor aquela pessoa e confirmar aquilo que seu coração já sabia.

…_**We were like love undone**__**  
**__**Craving to entwine…**_

_(..__Nós éramos como o amor inacabado__  
__Com o desejo de se entrelaçar...__)_

Era _ele._

"S-Senhor Sesshoumaru!" Disse, entre soluços.

Sentiu aqueles dedos, que antes estavam estendidos para ela, deslizarem pela sua face, limpando suas lágrimas. Estava chorando desde quando? Nem ao menos se dera conta.

Piscou uma. Duas. Três vezes, e ele ainda permanecia lá, estático, encarando-a com aqueles penetrantes olhos dourados, desvendando cada canto de sua mente.

Tentou sustentar o olhar, falhando miseravelmente. Abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, mas aquela mão, sempre tão gelada,tocou-lhe o queixo, erguendo seu rosto novamente.

_**...Fatal touch**__**  
**__**Final thrill...**_

_(...Toque fatal__  
__Sensação final...__ )_

Rin fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo. Sentia que o mundo podia acabar agora. Seu peito não mais doía, a dor deu espaço para o alívio, que foi tomando conta gradualmente.

Sesshoumaru estendeu seus braços, esperando por _ela,_ sua pequena estrela que, sorrateiramente, iluminara aquela alma sempre tão sombria.

_**...Love was bound to kill...**_

_(...Amor destinado à matar...)_

Ela se levantou, hipnotizada por aqueles olhos âmbar. Estava certa então, ele voltara, voltara para ela! Finalmente, após tantos anos, poderia retornar a _viver._

Retomaram a caminhada, dessa vez juntos. O perfeito equilíbrio entre _luz _e _escuridão._

_Porque não importa o quão rigoroso seja o outono, a primavera sempre chegará para repor as flores._

_**...October and april**_

_(...Outubro e abril)_

* * *

.

**Nota da autora: **Olá gente! Esta é minha primeira fic, ou diria shortfic? xD

Inicialmente era para ser uma Sasuke/Sakura, mas minutos antes de começar a escrevê-la decidi que a Rin passava mais o ar de inocência que a música pede.

Bom, a fic esta bem simples na minha opinião. Ignorem os erros gramaticais, culpa do sono ^^'. Espero que gostem e, se acharem digna, mandem reviews!


End file.
